Good Morning
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Fifth in Sky of Night Saga. “Toshiro had to admit, this was his favorite way of waking up.” A snippet of the Kurosaki family morning.


Good Morning

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: "Toshiro had to admit, this was his favorite way of waking up." Drabble from Behind Those Teal Eyes universe. A snippet of the Kurosaki family morning.

Warnings: Yaoi obviously. Once again, it's probably not NECESSARY that you read Behind Those Teal Eyes, but it is encouraged. Hints of MPREG.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach characters in any way, but Yoru and Sora are mine.

Yes, yet another story from Behind Those Teal Eyes. This one is simply something that I thought up on a whim. Anywho, three days until the release of Finding You! OMFG! lol, I hope that you all are as excited as I am. It's gonna be big... For those of you who haven't seen it yet, a link to the preview for Finding You is on my profile page, as will be updates on where I am in writing it once it gets going. I may put a poll up concerning the story (I'll let you know through Finding You once I do) and I look forward to all of my readers returning for the journey of the sequel! Enjoy this drabble, and please review!

* * *

Toshiro had to admit, this was his favorite way of waking up. The warmth that surrounded him was comforting and gentle, and there was no other place that he would rather be. His small body was cradled in the cup of a long, muscular body, the skin to skin contact electrifying.

The small captain smiled sleepily, pressing backwards into the broad chest at his back. There was a slurred mumble from behind him, and then the arm looped around his waist tightened. Another smiled came to Toshiro's lips and he sighed contentedly, rubbing his cheek against the warm arm his head rested on.

He could feel the warm breath against his hair; hear the soft snores in his ear. He chuckled softly, his mind conjuring out the image of the man holding him.

Ichigo was a sound sleeper at any given time, and Toshiro marveled at this fact sometimes. Elite _shinigami taichou_ that he was, Ichigo could have slept through Aizen attacking.

Teal eyes shifted, looking towards Ichigo's left hand that lay sprawled near his own. Today was a particularly special morning, because it was the morning of the first day that they were officially married. Hitsugaya Toshiro was no more, he was now Kurosaki Toshiro.

Toshiro's eyes focused on the simple silver band that encircled his left ring finger, shifting it slightly to examine it. His eyes widened in awe as he saw the iridescent blue dragon come into view, etched into the metal.

_Gotta hand it to Urahara, he comes up with amazing things… I wonder if there's something on Ichigo's…_

He reached out, turning Ichigo's limp hand to reveal the black band on his finger. Toshiro narrowed his eyes, and then saw it. A dragon wound on his ring, but on Ichigo's there was a gout of red flame, shimmering. He turned the ring and saw the illusion; the dragon blowing flames from its great mouth.

Toshiro understood the symbolism almost immediately. One was an extension of the other; the picture was incomplete, just as Ichigo and himself would be incomplete without the other.

He was startled out of his thoughts by warm kisses getting trailed down his shoulder, the large hand enclosing his own smaller one.

"Good morning, _yuki hime_…" Ichigo murmured in his ear, a smile in his voice.

A smile came to Toshiro's lips, and he snuggled back into Ichigo's embrace. "Good morning. Did you see what Urahara-_san_ did with our rings?"

Ichigo nodded, his cheek pressed to his small husband's shoulder. "I did. It's pretty amazing what old Sandal-Hat can do." He grinned playfully. "Maybe he is smarter than we give him credit for."

Toshiro laughed softly at that, but nodded, turning his head to plant a light kiss on Ichigo's bicep. The orange-head purred softly in his chest, nuzzling Toshiro's throat gently. The smaller sighed happily, snuggling into Ichigo's hold and relaxing his body.

The two lay there together for a long while, simply basking in the feel of each other. Toshiro's cool skin pressed to Ichigo's warm body, their reiatsu whirling together gently. Ichigo could even feel the cold presence of Ogichi as the Hollow came closer to the surface, feeling what his partner felt, joining in the moment of the couple.

Ichigo started to drift off again, his body relaxing and his breathing starting to even out. Toshiro smiled, deciding to join his husband in sleep again. This was their day off, after all, they might as well relish the chance to just lay in bed together…

There was a thud from the door and Ichigo jerked fully awake, his arms tightening automatically around the small body in front of his. Toshiro smiled, opening his teal eyes in time to meet two identical pairs, bracing himself for the impact.

"Papa! Daddy!"

Ichigo let out a grunt as the little bodies landed on top of him, a smile spreading across his face as he released Toshiro to dancing his hands along the little sides of their sons. "You little brats!"

Yoru shrieked as Ichigo's fingers found his ticklish spots, wriggling atop his father. "Daddy! Daddy, stop it!"

Sora echoed his brother as Ichigo's arm wound around his waist, yanking him against his father's hard body and tickling at his pudgy belly. "Daddy!"

Toshiro laughed, joining in the fight with his own searching fingers and laughing as he heard his sons' shrieks of joy.

Yes, this was definitely his favorite way to wake up in the morning.


End file.
